1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electric device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electric device having a heatsink therein.
2. Description of Related Art
A general way of cooling down high-frequency components (e.g., central processor and graphics chips etc.) in a notebook computer is to thermally contact the high-frequency components with a heat radiation fin set, so that heat energy generated from the high-frequency components can be thermally transferred to the heat radiation fin set. Next, a fan is provided to supply cold air to the heat radiation fin set for dissipating the heat energy from the heat radiation fin set. The cold air carries the heat energy to form hot air, which can be sent outwards from ventilation holes of a bottom case (e.g., a “D” piece as called in related industries) of the notebook computer.
However, because of the hot air having elevated temperature, the ventilation holes of the bottom case of the notebook computer might be increasingly heated. After heat energy of the ventilation holes is thermally conducted upwards to a top cover (e.g., a “C” piece as called in related industries) of the notebook computer, a certain area of the top cover right above the heat radiation fin set might be overly heated.